villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kevin C. Cucumber
Kevin C. Cucumber is the leader of the Jellyspotters and the main antagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic". He also appears in the videogame "Lights, Camera, Pants". He was voiced by . Appearance Kevin C. Cucumber is a light green sea cucumber stylized to look like an actual cucumber and has a crown that is pale yellow with an orange outline attached to his head. He wears blue glasses along with brown colored shorts and has pink lips. Biography Good Side and True Nature Kevin C. Cucumber was speaking at a jellyfishing convention, in which SpongeBob and Patrick attended. SpongeBob was a big fan of him, and would do anything Kevin told him to do. He is ill-tempered, cranky, power-hungry, arrogant, sadistic, selfish, treacherous, calculating, cold and ruthless. One day, he invited SpongeBob to go jellyfishing with him and the Jelly Spotters. He tricked SpongeBob into thinking he could join their club if he passed certain tests, simply so that he could humiliate and belittle him. This seems to be a habit of his, as many of his biggest fans have ended up stranded in a crevasse at Jelly Fish Fields because of him. However, all of Kevin's plans ended up with him getting stung by jellyfish one too many times, causing his hatred for SpongeBob to grow. Finally, he snapped and said SpongeBob was ready for the final test: use SpongeBob as live bait to catch a queen jellyfish. It was revealed the Jelly Spotters were using a robot queen jellyfish they piloted. Kevin and his friends then taunted and made fun of SpongeBob so badly by calling him a "loser", but before he could deliver the final humiliation, however, the king jellyfish appears and fell in love with the robotic queen and causing it to crash. Of course, this resulted in the king jellyfish to be angry and attacked, causing Jelly Spotters and SpongeBob to flee into a nearby cave. At this point, Kevin proved to be a coward and admitted that he was only in the club for the fashion, which were just his shorts. Defeat When SpongeBob managed to ward away the king jellyfish, Kevin was ruined when the Jelly Spotters ripped off his crown-like cranium and put it on SpongeBob. Although SpongeBob left the club, it's unlikely Kevin retained leadership of the club, as he lost the loyalty of his teammates. "Jolly Rogers" After being absent in the show for 18 years, Kevin makes a cameo appearance in the season 12 episode "Jolly Rogers", where he sets up a convention during Hotel Halibut's 36th Annual Jelly-Fisher Convention. He can later be seen when he runs out of the hotel when it gets filled with gas. Gallery KevinCucumbervillainswiki.jpg|Kevin C. Cucumber. Hqdefaultkevinccucomberevilgrin.jpg|Kevin's evil grin. Kevin C. Cucumber Coward.png|Kevin turns out to be a coward. Totschickkevinfashionconfessvillains.jpg|"Don't look at me! I was just in this for the fashion!" I'm Your Biggest Fanatic 130.jpg|Kevin C. Cucumber's defeat. Trivia *Kevin's middle initial and last name "C. Cucumber" is a play on "sea cucumber". Navigation de:Kevin die Seegurke Category:Trickster Category:Animals Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Leader Category:Betrayed Category:Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Envious Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Cheater Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thugs Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Food Category:Chaotic Neutral